The war of the Sacred Beast Spirits- A Bey Next Gen Fic
by Beyfanny43v3r
Summary: The legendary sacred beast spirits of the red phoenix Suzaku and the blue dragon Seiryu are meant to be rivals for life. What happens when their rivalry fires up to the extreme level? Makoto Kinomiya and Gou Hiwatari who are also destined to be rivals, control these sacred beasts, or should we say the beasts control them..? who will win? (New powerful forms of Dranzer and Dragoon)
1. Missing the good old days

**I had this story in mind since ages and I finally wrote it down (after I finished with the darn tests going on in my college). I'm not a fan of Metal Fight Beyblade, so I don't consider them being "the next generation of beyblade". MFB is an alternate universe. The next gen of the original Beyblade includes Makoto, Gou and Rin. **

**For those who don't know about them, Makoto Kinomiya, Gou Hiwatari and Rin Kon are canon not OC. They appeared in a special chapter at the end of the beyblade manga and Daichi grew up to be DJ Daichi. Any other characters besides these three and the original bladers from the show are my ocs.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade nor Metal Fight Beyblade, also I don't own any of the characters from these shows. It's owned by Takao Aoki and Takafumi Adachi.  
>But if I was darn rich and I did own beyblade, then I would have never replaced the original characters with new ones. I would have kept the same old awesome characters or introduced their children instead!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter1<strong>**:**

**Missing the good old days**

It was a normal, yet delightful evening. The air was filled with moisture. The ground was wet and the wind was cool and crisp. It had been pouring rain since that morning in Tokyo but it had stopped after a few hours and left behind the beautiful scent of the wet sand.

Outside the Kinomiya Dojo, a confident and somewhat hyper young blunette of age 14 was caught up in a beybattle with a friend.

"GOOO DRAGOON! Hit em hard!" Kinomiya Makoto yelled at the top of his voice causing his opponent's bey to fly out of the arena and hitting the window of his house.

"not again..!" the thirteen year old **Tsurugi Ikuto** sighed in disappointment after being defeated three times in a row by the elder cocky teen.

((**Tsurugi Ikuto is a thirteen year old boy with brownish orange hair and sapphire blue eyes. He strangely resembles Max Tate even though he isn't his child nor related to him in any way. He wears half sleeved off white shirt and blue pants. He is a strong-willed young teen who loves to bey battle with his best friend of 2 years Makoto Kinomiya and is a true friend to him who is forever there by his side even though Makoto teases him a lot playfully and makes him feel irritated sometimes. He appears to be strong and energetic in beyblading although he doesn't have a bitbeast…yet!**))

"MAKOTO!" yelled the fiery brunette Hiromi Tachibana as she saw the glass pieces scattered everywhere on the floor.

"uh-oh.. IM SO DEAD!" Makoto ran inside the house as fast as he could and gulped at the sight of an extremely angry Hiromi who held his Dragoon bey tightly in her grip "Ahh.. MOM! It was an accident, I swear I didn't mean to.."

"Accidents! Exactly! You always cause them Makoto!" the blunette was interrupted by his mother's shriek voice tone as she began scolding the boy.

"And boy! why did you come inside with those muddy shoes of yours? You should know better to play with your beyblade outside on the muddy ground after that heavy rainfall!" Hiromi continued to scold the young Kinomiya while he stood there gazing at his shoes and sweat-dropped in embarrassment.

"ma..makoto? You ok?" Tsurugi said in a frightened tone while slowly peeking inside at the furious brunette and at that point Makoto wished either the sky ate him up or the ground swallowed him alive.

"MOM! Stop already!.." Makoto yelled as he blushed a bit.

"now take this!" Hiromi handed over a mop to the embarrassed blunette "you better clean this mess up young man, quickly!"

"BUT MOOOOM.."

"no buts! Clean it up or I'm not giving you your bey back young man!" giving her final order Hiromi went towards the living room with the beyblade in her palm.

Makoto sighed as he cleaned up the traces of his muddy shoes and the broken glass scattered on the floor. "Man! Even when I try to do something GOOD! I still end up getting in trouble!" he pouted as he felt irritated.

Tsurugi couldn't help but to chuckle at Makoto's misery "well you do get carried away when you're Beyblading.. I mean you fight like it's a matter of life or death to you."

"I always take beyblading THAT seriously ya know" spoke the blunette as he closed his eyes and smirked at the orange haired boy.

"Boy… what a day" The elder blunette said in a tired voice tone as he opened the door and stepped inside his house.

After becoming the new president of the BBA after Mr D, no day was easy for Takao Kinomiya.

"DAD! YAY you're home!" Makoto ran to greet his father still holding the darn mop in his hand "How was your day?" the blunette smiled sweetly at his dad "Any new tournaments coming up? Uncle Kenny discovered any new interesting facts about BITBEASTS!? OH! and guess who beat the hell out of that wimpy little kiddo over there with the funny hair three times in a row!" the boy grinned while pointing his index finger at his younger best friend as he continued talking nonstop.

"Woah son, let me breathe a little first" Takao was surprised to see how energetic his son was becoming as he grew older and more interested in beyblading. "Haha, It was you ofcourse! I'm proud of ya son" Takao smiled warmly patting makoto's shoulder gently.

"MAKOTO!" Tsurugi felt rather offended at Makoto's statement "just you wait! I'm gonna smash your bey into bits next time!" the boy pouted as his nose turned a bit red in anger.

"Takao welcome home!" Hiromi greeted Takao happily "I'm so glad you're home early today" she smiled softly "Guess who's on the phone for ya!"

"Please Hil.. don't say its Daichi complaining about his broken ankle again.." Takao sighed as he remembered an embarrassing scene involving Daichi that had happened two weeks ago.

_The red headed DJ was too over excited after winning the banana eating competition against a goofy friend of his. He was so excited that he couldn't even notice the banana peel he threw on the ground in front of him and slipped on it, falling hard on the ground in front of everyone and hurting his ankle badly.._

"Uhh.. No Ty.." Hiromi sweat-dropped at that humiliating thought "Its Rei! He called from China and said he wants to talk to you." She spoke cheerfully.

"huh? Rei!" Takao rushed towards the living room and grabbed the phone "Hey Rei old pal how have you been? It's been a long time since we last spoke" Takao spoke excitedly, hearing from the Raven haired blader after ages.

"Hey Takao! I'm great how about you? And right! It's been ages" said the neko beyblader over the phone as he felt happy after hearing the blunette's cheerful voice. "Actually I've really been missing you guys and I decided to come visit you all this weekend. I'll be staying in Japan for a few months." Rei spoke eagerly.

"Really? That's great news Pal!" Takao felt really happy after hearing the good news. It's been ages since the team had met each other like this since they were all busy in their daily lives now.

"Yeah! And I even spoke to Kai about it. He says it's a great idea and he invited us over to his mansion for a get together."

"Kai.." At that moment Takao felt the tiredness caused by the stress of his work slowly faded away. "I haven't seen him in a while.."

Obviously because Kai Hiwatari was now the owner of his Hiwatari Company and was darn rich for that matter. He barely had time for his own home and his 16 year old son.

"I'm looking forward to see that cheerful face of your's Takao! Kenny and Max will be there too. Oh! And bring your family there too! I can't wait to see how much Makoto has grown up" Spoke Rei while smiling softly as he remembered the last time he had been in Japan with all his friends and their families. The children were cute little kids back then.

"Haha you'll be surprised to see how much he has grown to be more like his tough dad" Takao let out a soft laughter "I can't wait for the weekends now!"

Rei chuckled gently "Haha I'm looking forward to see that! Well good bye Takao, see you at the party pal"

"Yep! See ya soon buddy and say hi to Mariah and Rin from us too." With that, Takao hung up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds while smiling.

"what was Rei saying Takao?" Hiromi and Makoto stood behind the blunette wondering what the good news is.

"Family! We're gonna go to the Hiwatari mansion this Saturday for a get together with my old pals!" Takao told cheerfully as he stood there with a wide grin on his face which was shining brightly with excitement.

Hiromi felt really happy at the thought of a little get together with her old friends as she also was a part of the old crew. But as for the younger Kinomiya, the part with the "Hiwatari mansion" wasn't such a delightful news.

"D..did you say Hiwatari Mansion..?" Makoto muttered as his eyes widened and he started to feel uncomfy.

"haha yea Makoto! The Hiwatari Mansion and…Hiwatari.. GOU!" Tsurugi smirked as he poked his elbow gently on the worried blunette's arm. The boy knew that Makoto had trouble with a certain two toned hair boy since a couple of weeks now.

Makoto sighed still a bit worried "cut it out will ya…?"

"_Boy! This is gonna be fun!" _Tsurugi thought to himself while looking at the blunette's worried expression as the smile on his face became brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay end of the first chap..<strong>

**So, Takao as the new BBA president? (whoa!) and Kai owns his Hiwatari Company and is probably the richest dude in Tokyo (awesome! ^^)**

**Makoto has problems with Gou! I wonder why.. :/.. What will happen at the Hiwatari Mansion when both of them come face to face!?**

**Will Daichi's broken ankle ever heal? lol**

**Find out in the next chapter folks! And if you liked the first chapter so far, please r&r! ;w; **


	2. My friend My foe

**Chapter two is here! And.. I have a sore throat *coughs* DX ..Damn the weather change lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor any of its characters :3 (Oh lord how I wish I did 3 ) But hats off to Takao Aoki for making these epic characters and this awesome anime for us fans :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>**:**

**My friend..My foe**

"_MUST I GO THERE!?" Makoto yelled in annoyance looking up at Hiromi. _

"_C'mon son! I don't understand why you and Gou never get along. Tell me what's bothering you?" Hiromi asked as she noticed the worried look on her son's face. _

"_You won't understand mom.. I don't want him to control me and my bey.. again.." Makoto spoke in a low voice tone as he remembered his last battle with the young Hiwatari._

"_Is it.. beyblade again?.. I honestly don't get why you and your dad take that silly game so seriously!" Hiromi said ironically _

"_IT ISN'T A SILLY GAME!" Makoto yelled out a bit at his mom as he stormed out of the house in anger._

"_Yep, that's definitely Takao.." Hiromi sighed._

**Saturday afternoon, 2:45 pm…**

Makoto walked on the footpath in a gloomy mood as he thought of his mother's words "a silly game she says.. it means a lot more to me than just a game… I practiced beyblading ever since I was a little kid. I grew up with that SILLY GAME!.." He sighed gently

Although Makoto Kinomiya was a good beyblader and was popular among people for his blading skills (sometimes for his kendo fighting abilities) and ofcourse being the son of the three times world champ Takao Kinomiya. He was considered unbeatable, until he met.. Gou Hiwatari, the teen with the ferocious Magma Dranzer for a bitbeast, has somehow been able to defeat Makoto by controlling his bey, making it unable to attack back at the beast.

The blunette took his father's hat off his head and stared at it "no, I don't deserve you … not yet! Not until I prove myself worthy of having you. I'll defeat Gou.. I promise you I won't wear you until I deafeat him..!"

"makoto.." a voice spoke out the boy's name softly.

Makoto turned around quickly "Tsuru-kun! Were you following me all this time?" He raised his eye brow demanding an answer from the younger boy.

"I just saw you passing by and talking to yourself.. and I kinda heard ya." He smiled softly "I see now why you battle so seriously. You and your bey share a strong bond. I don't feel the same way about my bey since I don't have a bitbeast I guess.." He looked down at his bey.

"So what is it with Hiwatari that's been troubling you for so long?" Tsurugi asked looking up at his friend and taking the hat from his hand.

Makoto sighed "I don't know Tsuru. Its just that.. Since the first time I battled against him, this weird thing happens, Dragoon doesn't listen to me and wont attack back. It never did that in any of the other battles I fought.."

Makoto started walking again with Tsurugi as he explained "Gou's beast creates a powerful aura around itself causing me to become weak and then no matter what I do, all Dragoon does is spin at one place while Gou beats the living day lights out of me." He clenched his fist slowly and looked down in disappointment "then I feel hopeless.. and.."

"and.. you lose to him?" Tsurugi sweat-dropped as he noticed the blunette's gloomy mood again.

"yea.."

"Don't you worry Makoto! Tonight we are gonna show Gou Hiwatari that his little magic tricks aren't good enough to take us down!" The orange haired boy exclaimed with fury and confidence as he pulled his elder friend.

"W-wait! Tsurugi! Are ya coming too?"

"Ofcourse I am! You're gonna need me anyways" He yelled cheerfully.

"no I don't! It's a battle between me and Gou only and besides kid you don't even have a bitbeast!" Makoto smirked gently "Gou's gonna blast your bey to mars!" The blunette pulled himself away from the boy's grip and poked his nose gently teasing him.

"shut up! I'm still coming!" Said Tsurugi feeling a bit annoyed.

"Sheesh! Ok kid. Man you sound annoying when you're excited." Makoto chuckled "Here! I want you to take care of this until I ask you to give it back to me" The blunette smiled warmly handing his dad's lucky hat over to the younger boy.

Tsurugi stared at it feeling a bit confused "But.."

"Let's go home pal!"

**Hiwatari mansion, 6:30 pm**

"I'm so happy… I can't believe it! Together at last!.. OW!" The overly emotional DJ Daichi cried tears of joy as he kept hugging Max and Kenny. Although he couldn't even stand properly because his broken ankle.

Kenny and Max sighed and sweat-dropped at the immature behavior of the grown up DJ "GOSH Daichi.. we just met ya 2 weeks ago" Said Kenny trying to pull himself away.

"Is your ankle feeling any better pal?" Max smiled softly as he supported Daichi so the red head wont fall down and break his other foot too.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I never felt so good befo.. OUCHH!" Yelled the excited DJ as he tried to walk faster but ended up hurting his foot again.

"Easy tiger.." Max sweat-dropped.

That evening, the legendary Bladebreakers were finally together again after ages since they quit beyblading and got too busy in their personal lives. Takao, Kai and Rei were refreshing the old memories they shared as a team and as rivals.  
>On the other hand, Mariam, Mariah and Hiromi were having their 'ladies chat' mostly complaining about how their husbands never have enough time for them.<p>

"woah Kai your house is too huge. People can shoot a movie in here or something. Don't you get lost in this place?" Takao gazed at the size of the Hiwatari mansion in awe, feeling a bit uncomfy everytime he visited this place.

"Kinomiya you're still such a kid" said a serious two toned hair man with his eyes closed as he teased the elder blunette "Just because you got lost in here the last time you visited doesn't mean the same thing happens to me. I'm used to my own house for crying out loud.."

"Kai! You're still a grouch you know that?" Takao felt a bit embarrassed as Kai teased him in front of the raven haired blader.

"Haha you both are still the same" Said Rei smiling gently as he looked at Takao and Kai "These little quarrels are what I actually missed the most."

"yea Rei, I guess none of us had changed much.. except for maxie.." Takao looked over at Max who now used to stay rather quiet and serious than he was back in their beyblading days.

"He hasn't been the same.. after that accident" Said Kai as he opened his eyes and gazed at the blonde Beyblader who was still talking to Kenny.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion, two furious teens stood silently glaring at each other.

Rin Kon and Tsurugi sweat-dropped and stared at the boys as they felt one of them just might attack the other any moment now.. and that would possibly be Makoto because the blunette looked rather furious while the younger Hiwatari smirked at him gently giving a look that said _you 'seem like a mere withered leaf of autumn season ready to get crumbled under my feet'_

"Don't say it! And quit looking at me like that!" The blunette finally spoke to the elder teen.

"Take it easy kid.. I know I'm awesome and unbeatable" said Gou Hiwatari as he gently closed his eyes and smiled softly. Even that soft smile reflected the younger Hiwatari's great ego.

"You had that same miserable look on your face last time when I was almost about to destroy your precious.."

"Shut up!" yelled the blunette interrupting the elder teen and face palmed slowly lowering his voice "Ugh! Gou.. as much I would love to punch ya right now.. I really don't wanna ruin this night for our dads and their friends."

"Hn! Don't even think about creating any chaos here kid.. You're standing in my house right now so behave!" Gou shot a death glare at the blunette.

"Oh yea?! Well your _HUGE HOUSE_ is under my feet right now" Said Makoto tapping his foot on the floor with a wide grin on his face.

"Cut it out both of you!" Rin yelled at the boys "I have had it with you two always fighting now! What happened to the good old days when we were sweet friends?"The pink haired nekojin looked at them feeling a bit sad.

"He's the one who keeps insulting me!" Said the blunette pointing at his two toned hair rival.

Tsurugi stepped in between the boys as his eyes glimmered with excitement "Hey! If you guys really wanna fight! Don't use hands, use your beys!" He yelled cheerfully.

"Sure thing I'm always ready for a good beybattle" Makoto took dragoon in his palm and smiled while looking at it.

"Ha! And what makes you so sure you can beat me this time? I already told you the last time that you're gonna need more than just your skills to defeat my Magma Dranzer kid!" Gou glared at the boy who now seemed more furious.

"I remember what you did last time.. You almost destroyed my bey.. I won't forgive you for that. I'm gonna cause your bey double the damage you caused mine.." Makoto gripped his bey strongly in his palm "But.. I'm still not as cruel as you.." He held his bey out in front of Gou "C'mon lets battle! And keep in mind that this time I won't let you win no matter what!" He smirked gently with confidence.

"Hm, then lets take it outside.. kid" Said Gou as he walked away and Makoto, Tsurugi and Rin followed behind.

"and stop calling me kid already!"

The kids quietly sneaked out of the Mansion without letting their parents notice and headed towards a quiet place to beybattle on a dark cold night. Makoto seemed eager and confident to fight Gou and this time he was sure he will overcome his Beyblade's special move and that's what Gou actually wanted. He wanted the boy to unleash the dragon within him..

"_I know you got it in you.._" Gou gazed at Makoto as his bright green eyes slowly changed into a darker green color "_Unleash Seiryu!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I kept the beybattle for the next chapter ^^ The story will have more action and emotions later on and the value of friendship!<strong>

**Gou kun! I made his eyes green because of his mystery mom xD and I actually kinda like the idea of green eyes on him. His eyes becoming dark colored is an indication that Suzaku's (Dranzer) spirit possesses him at times especially when he's near his biggest rival. **

**Magma Dranzer! (Bigger powerful version of Kai's old Dranzer) I love this name for the new version..*_***

**Aww poor max.. he suffered a bit from an accident in the past in this story.. but he will be fine soon! Hehe *Hides from Maxie fans* ^^""**

**I hope you like it so far~ x3 R&R pleashe! **


End file.
